godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic Midget
The Psychic Midget (サイコジジイ Psychojijii) is a sub boss in God Hand, encountered in Stage 6-7 : Stop Before You Hurt Yourself. As his name implies he is in possession of psychic powers and uses them to levitate out of Gene's reach. Appearance He is a blue-skinned man of very small stature who has a refined mustache and goatee, blank white eyes, and a bald, extended head. He wears a monocle, a fancy suit and a pair of blue suspenders, white gloves, a cape with a Demon Seal on it, and pointed genie like shoes. Personality The Psychic Midget his highly paranoid, accusing Gene of coming to kill him when he encounters him, and accusing him of lying when Gene tries to defend himself, and attacks him anyways, ironically bringing his fears to life when Gene is forced to fight back in self defense. Description He is a mysterious and bizarre individual who seems to be affiliated with Angra, given that he bears his symbol on the back of his cape, and summons two of his minions to defend himself. When Gene encounters him, he violently tosses several rocks at him before having a short conversation with him where he accuses Gene of being at the mines of Stage 6 because he is attempting to kill him, and ironically brings this fear of his to life when Gene is forced to defend himself from the Psychic Midget. Powers & Abilities The Psychic Midget, as his name indicates, possesses psychic powers, which manifests primarily in the form of his telekinesis, which he uses to toss rocks at Gene for projectile attacks, if he isn't chasing him with a lightning-like ray from his fingers. Tips * Although he can be a very difficult boss, with his ability to defend himself by summoning his minions whenever he is grounded, he can be knocked down by tossing things at him, and his minions can be dealt with by using launchers on them. * It is recommended to use launcher moves on his two minions in order to prevent an interruption of a combo attack on the Psychic Midget himself. * The Shaolin Blast will make very short work of him, being capable of killing him instantly when he has received only moderate damage, even on Hard Mode. Quotes * "You came here to kill me too? Huh?" ~ Meeting Gene * "You won't trick me, try this rock upside your head!" ~ Before his battle. Trivia * His paranoid nature and accusation of Gene arriving to kill him might be a subtle way of breaking the fourth wall, as the player cannot exit the area he is encountered until he is defeated. ** His paranoid nature also might be an act entirely, as the appearance of Angra's symbol on his cape implies that he is actually affiliated with Angra, and the Four Devas as a consequence, it is unknown why he behaves this way, other than the possible intent of trying to catch Gene off guard to make him an easier opponent to defeat. ** If he is breaking the fourth wall, he could be a parody of Psycho Mantis from Metal Gear Solid, another fourth-wall breaking psychic. * The lightning like appearance of his attacks might be a reference to the Force Lightning from Star Wars. * He cannot actually be fought in the Casino's Fighting Ring, making him the only sub boss, besides the Giant Enemy Crane that is unable to be fought in the fighting ring, the only other opponent who shares this trait is the aforementioned Giant Enemy Crane and Angra himself. Category:Sub Boss Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Minions of Angra Category:Stage 6 Category:Males